wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight
Midnight is the first hour of Wick. It is also known to be the easiest, as only one antagonist is active. Introduction The game begins with text detailing the events preceding the game. There is audio of the player character's friends talking to them before entering the forest. Transcript: 11:45pm Teenagers enter woods. One is blindfolded. They are playing WICK. Claim missing children haunt the woods and can be seen by candlelight. (sound of footsteps on the forest floor and breathing throughout) Friend 1: Yeah, I've heard the story. Duncan: No, it's true. It was a long time ago. The house burnt down, the parents died, but their kid's bodies were never found... Friend 3: Dun-dun-duuuun! Friend 4: You guys, stop! You're creeping me out. Friend 3: Don't worry. I'll protect you. Friend 4: I'm serious. Friend 1: Get a room! Duncan: Those kids used to play in these woods, but one-by-one... they disappeared. Friend 3: People used to come up here, and leave stuff, in case the kids were still alive. They left candles burning, but the candles moved in the night. Friend 4: Stop it! Duncan: Nobody would let their kids come up here after that. Friend 4: Like that guy last year? Friend 1: Like he didn't just skip town or something? Don't tell me you're buying this. Friend 3: No, I know one of the kids he was with. They were up here playing Wick, too. Friend 4: For real? Friend 1: Would you calm down?! Friend 4: What was that? Friend 3: Someone's out there. Friend 4: Can we go back now? Please! Duncan: Quiet... we're here. (sound of gate creaking as it's opened) Duncan: Don't take the blindfold off until we're gone. Good luck! (sound of padlock locking) Friend 3: See you at 6am...if you live! (laughter from group) Teenagers leave friend blindfolded and lock the gate. They plan to return at 6am. Personal effects collected. (1) Game Rules and (2) Backpack Contents entered into evidence. Enemies *Tim (debut) *Sometimes Lillian will teleport the player in this hour. She doesn't officially make a full appearance until the following hour, 1:00 AM. Tips * If Tim's breathing and wheezing is heard from behind, keep walking without turning around. If deciding to do so, a chase will trigger. If trying to get to a certain location, it is suggested to trigger a chase beforehand so Tim cannot veer the player off their path. * When the crescendo event's music starts up, face the opposing route intended to go; Tim will jump down from a tree into the line of sight. When he appears, run in the opposite direction towards the original destination so he doesn't change the course. * If stamina expires while running away from Tim, don't look back. Tim will usually disappear around the time stamina has depleted completely. * Staying in light will prevent Tim from attacking too frequently, as light reduces the fear level. Try not to use matches until within the proximity of a candle. Achievements Exclusive to this hour: *Everyone Dies: Die at least once. *First Hour: Survive Midnight. *Collection A: Find all collectibles for Midnight: the mask, knife, and rabbit doll. Possible to complete, but not exclusive: *Schooled!: Encounter Tim on the bus. *Lights On: Survive an hour without any darkness. *Matchstick Man: Survive an hour only using matches. *Well well well...: Have three candles on the well at the same time. Tasks that are part of an achievement: *We're Gonna Need A Bigger Fridge: Collect Tim's drawing and the candle drawing. *Reveal The Truth: Collect all the items on this hour. *Last Year...: Find TBubber's headcam. Collectible Items Mask.jpg|Tim's mask Knife.jpg|Tim's knife Honey Bunny.jpg|Honey Bunny Headcam on Couch.png|TBubber's headcam Unlocked Items After completing Midnight, the player receives the Wick Rules and Backpack Contents evidence. Trivia *In the introduction, each friend's voice has their own text colour to differentiate them. **Friend 1's text is yellow. **Duncan's text is blue. **Friend 3's text is green. **Friend 4's text is pink. *The stuffed rabbit found in this night appears to have a bloodstain on it. Category:Wick Category:Hours